


internet pals

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, College, College Dropout, F/F, Internet Friends, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>peridot makes pals on the internet</p>
            </blockquote>





	internet pals

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry for any mistakes, english isnt my first language

Peridot was doing so well in college, the material looked easy and her medications where helping her stay focused, she was productive and could had been the best in class if she wanted to, but then the inevitable happened.

Cut back to two weeks prior

She was going for law, it was easy, it required just to memorize words at first, she could do that, engineering was more of her thing tho, while math could be a pain in the ass she liked the challenge of figuring out how to solve problems, if it weren’t for the headaches and the low income that came from studying engeniring in a low budget college, well, she could had take the deal.

College was however, not what she expected, she expected to have her life in chaos, to lost track of time more than she did or to just plainly explode in class, it was not what she got.

Everyone was pretentious, at least in law, everyone talked about others behind their backs, she was an outcast however, so she only heard the gossip from the side ways, she was a no one, she didn’t fit with the others, not that she minded, quiet was best for her.

Her classmates only talked to her to ask for help in some subjects, or to ask if she knew about the assignments they were left, she tried socializing a couple of times, but if she was honest she didn’t care that much about it, since none shared her interests.

she was lonely, but she didn’t mind, her awkwardness and her bad jokes weren’t helping her at all, a couple of times she made one or two jokes just to get a silent response; but her blog was going really well.

She had a Tumblr, that’s enough said, she wasted big amounts of time in there, just blogging whenever she could, in school, on the bus, at home, it was her life, just blogging mindlessly and laughing at the jokes she understood.

_Living in another country sucks… but my English had never been better_

She posted on an uneventful evening, before preparing for going to class, then a notification, someone had asked her something.

_WOW! Where are you from?? :D is it nice over there?_

User breakfaaastpals, another one of those blogs dedicated to a bizarre food cartoon, she hears it was an ok thing, not so good to have such a big fanbase, also most fans where creepy (when they weren’t kids)

                _I’m from the south, I’m not comfortable sharing… nice icon tho_

The icon was a pic of a realistic looking pink lion, very impressive, if it was a drawing it was too well made and if it was an edit… well… she had seen better.

Then another notification, the same user, “that… was too fast” she thought as she checked her inbox

                _Don’t worry :3, I understand if you don’t wanna tell, your blog is really cool :O I think I might include you in a follow forever_

“that sounds… nice I guess” she tough as she tried to think if answering sarcastically or just answer nicely, at the end she went for it

                _Hey, be my guess kiddo, just answer me… what sort of filter you used in that lion pic?_

With that, what was intended as a short answer to a simple question extended to hours and hours of messages, from the fact that the user swear it was a real pic with no filter (which was obviously a lie, peridot knew how Photoshop worked… she might or might not had made some embarrassing edits back in the days) to bizarre topics, and meaningless chats

Peridot didn’t mind talking with the guy, he seemed nice, but their chats had started to interfere in her life.

She would go to school, sit there mindlessly, doing what she could, boring her brains out since law was too easy for her, and at some point she would just put her phone out waiting for the replies of his internet friend.

It was so much more interesting to have replies of “Steven” (the guy that messaged her), and just talking with him in school, it felt much less lonely, but her performance had dropped like a kite on fire

After some days they shared skype accounts and started to RP since Steven liked that, if she was honest RP never catch her attention, she was not the creative type when it came to creating characters, hell even then her RP persona was a bland person, a white male with a bad haircut (resembling the weebo phase she had back in 2008) and its name was Steve the power cracker, she name him Steve just to piss off Steven, but the other had just send a sad face in response, Steven’s character was far more interesting, a magical girl named Peri

                YOU CANT NAME YOUR CHARACTER LIKE ME

                               Why not :c

                               You named yours like me :c

                I WAS TRYING TO PISS YOU OFF

                               Yeah but I think it was funny :D

                               I mean, why power cracker?

                IT IS A REFERENCE, A REALLY OBVIOUS ONE

                I GAVE THE GUY A GIGANTIC FUCKING GUN

STEVEN IT CANT BE MORE OBVIOUS

                               Ok, ok… but I don’t understand why are you so mad?

                               My character is nice and she is beautiful and kind!

                EXACTLY

                I AM NOTHING LIKE THAT

                YOU CANT MAKE ME NICE, IM AWFUL, IM

A SINFUL PERSON STEVEN

                YOU CANT CHANGE THAT!!

                ITS AGAINS THE RULES!!!

                               We never put rules… and if we are going there

your character is really mean

                               I’m not like that either

                ITS DIFFERENT STEVEN

                               How? ,’:(

                BECAUSE I WASN’T INVOLVED!!

                               Are you mad? :))))

                I AM

                I CANT BELIVE IT              

                I TRY TO PISS YOU OFF AND YOU END

               UP MAKING ME THE ONE THAT’S ANGRY

                                 Good :))))))

                                You are hilarious peri

               DON’T CALL ME THAT

                                  PE-RI

                                 STOP

                               Peeeeriiiiiiiiiiiii

              STEVEN I SWEAR TO GOD

             I WILL BLOCK YOU

             OUR FRIENDSHIP ENDS HERE

                                 Pe

                                 Ri

            THAT’S IT IM LEAVING

           YOU CANT JUST DO THAT TO

           PEOPLE STEVEN

           YOU CANT JUST DO THIS

           YOU CANT JUST MAKE PEOPLE NICE

          IN A RP

          YOU ARE THE PROBLEM WITH AMERICA

          YOUUU AND YOUR NICE CHARACTERS

                                     Wow

                                 Hahaha you need to calm down

                               :P I will change her name.. with a condition

            What would that be…

                               You explain to me the power cracker thing

          …

          My integrity for the life of my joke?

          DON’T EVEN DREAM ABOUT IT >:v

                                Why not?

          It would ruin it

                                But I wanna know :c

          TOO LATE I HAVE WIN AT THE END

          NYEHEHEHEHE

                               :T guess you had win peri

          STOP

From there they would message headcanon after headcanon after headcanon, she wasn’t very involved in the story at first, Steven write it all with the help of a friend of his, but she liked to make Steven sad heartbreaking headcanons a joke and make everything a joke, she liked destroying the atmosphere

                               Then she leaved this physical realm, to save

                               her best friend’s life :’(

                wow… that’s sad

                but imaging this instead

                she takes her magical wand and just

                takes the secure off and uses the infinite

                magical power to OBLIVIERATE EVERYONE

                EVERYTHING IS ON FIRE

                EVEN THE FAT GUY THAT SELLS BREAD IS

                ON FIRE               

                               Why?!?!

                               What did Tim did to you?!

                ITS FOR THE ANGST STEVEN

                EVERYONE IS ON FIRE

                THAT’S HOW SHE DEFEATS THE EVIL

                EMPEROR

                SHE GETS STEVE BACK

                THEY LIVE HAPPY

                FAR AWAY FROM ASH CITY

                BECAUSE THE POLICE IS LOOKING FOR THEM

                               …

                               But why tim?!?

                               He gave steve a bagel!

                               Why the hate?

                A BAGEL KILLED STEVE’S FAMILY

 Two weeks passed, their friendship was nice but peridot lose focus on her grades, a couple of teachers call her out on it, but she didn’t mind, she didn’t like law at all, she was just there because dropping out mid semester would rise questions.

Then it happened, her meds stopped working, her depression setting inside, she notices it, she knew something was off, she needed a bigger dose, but she had already increment it, she would had go to the medic if it wasn’t because she didn’t got money.

She started missing classes, she hardly wanted to go out of bed, but then her roommate would start to question her, hell even now she did

“are you sick?... you haven’t go to school for three days” jasper asked her “not that I mind, but you seem awfully grumpy”

“says the one that punched the wall the other day” peridot said, bitterness in her mouth “I’m not grumpy and even if I was I’m allowed to be!, so stop pressuring me!” she yelled now, why was she mad for?

Jasper just got near her, her size intimidating, peridot couldn’t help but became little as she approach her, she wouldn’t be surprise if she hit her, not that it was ok, nor that she had ever been hit by jasper, but the idea just popped in her head

She thought about how to punch her first and run away before the bigger one would catch her, but for her surprise, jasper just took the water bottle behind her

“I’m going to the gym” she said exasperated “if you need anything you got my phone number”

In a matter of seconds jasper was gone, and peridot was left alone

She sinks in her place, laughing at her own misfortune, then crying, the mood swings where back

She drags her feet to her room, there she dropped in her bed, sad and lonelier than before, she checked her notifications, as always a message from Steven, she ignores it and just reblog sad stuff, as she always did when she felt like that, then another message from Steven, asking if she was ok, she logged out of skype, just wanting to be alone, then a message in her blog, then two then three, she should had answered him, but she didn’t.

The whole day went like that, then other day, then almost a week, she didn’t shower nor she went to class, she didn’t care at all anymore, by now it could be considered her way of dropping out, then a full inbox, all messages from Steven who was worried, she ignores them all.

She didn’t talk with anyone, jasper didn’t ask her anything since the other day, and lapiz (a sort of friend she made in high school) haven’t message her in over a month, she spent her days locked in her room, lights off in the day, and turned on the whole night.

Then a message, it wasn’t from Steven

                _Are you peridot? If you are message me on private_

She hesitated about doing so, what would this person want, the username was dancingdonutattempt, she checked the bio, a person her same age, a girl, but her blog was filled with dance videos, food and some memes, pretty good ones in peridot’s opinion

                _Yeah, im peridot, what about it?, why are you messaging me?_

An almost immediate response

                _Im friends with steven, the kid you apparently skype with?, he is super worried about you, but im worried about who you are_

_Skype me:[amthstdntdoit@gmail.com](mailto:amthstdntdoit@gmail.com)_

Peridot didn’t understood, was Steven a kid?

“shit… oh shit” she thought as she added the stranger in skype

                Hey… its peridot

                               What do you want with Steven?

                I don’t want nothing, we are just internet friends

                               Why are you befriending a kid?

                               That’s weird

                I didn’t knew he was a kid

                I thought he was around my age

                               Didn’t you ask him?

                Well… no

                               I don’t believe you

                HOW WAS I SUPPOSE TO KNOW?!

                               Well, its common sense dude

                DON’T DUDE ME

                I AINT YOUR DUDE

                               Well then asshole, why haven’t

                               you message him

                               ?

                               He is worried sick

                I don’t have to explain you

                I don’t owe him nor you an explanation

                               I tho he was your “friend”

                He …

                He is

                               Then fucker?

                Its complicated

                               Did your catfish plan to lure a poor kid

                               into some sick joke didn’t worked or wut?

                I HAD NEVER INTENDED TO DO THAT

                We were just internet friends

                I never thought he was a kid

                We just RP sometimes

                               You fucking liar

                               You had been mesging him for

                               over two weeks non stop

                how you know?!?

                               He doesnt stop talking about you

                               Also he an his friend had been working

                               in some weird story to talk with u

                               I don’t know

                …

                I didn’t knew

                Tell him that I cant message him

                               Why?

                               U are messaging me and I dotn even know you

                               Talk with him urself, I aint your messager

                Weren’t you worried that I was a catfish?

                               Yes

                               What about it?

                That how can you just let me message him

                What if I was one uh?

                               Listen perifuck, if you ever try something

                               weird with steven I will find where you live

                               and go over there to kick your ass

                               Understood?

                I don’t need this

                I don’t need any of this

                You are fuckign harassing me

                Over some dumb chats I have with a dumb kid

                That in the first place shouldn’t

                even have a skype account

                you don’t have the fucking right to tell me shit

                if I don’t want to chat I will not

                so let me fucking alone

                I have enough problems to deal with this now

                I don’t need this aggression

                               …

                So leave me alone

                               …

                               Hey… ‘m sorry

She saw the apology, she was already tearing because of the pressure

                You should be

                But… I guess I did wrong

                It has been a harsh week

                               Ok…

                I mean life has come appart you know

                One day things go alright

                And then the other everything goes to shit

                Hehe

                I mean I cant even start

                I just dropped out and my meds aren’t working

                And life has seem meaningless

                You know?

                And so then I had an argument with you

                About the only fuckign friend I have right now

                So yeah hehe I guess im pretty fucking bad

                               OK

                But maybe it is for the best I mean

                Maybe this is a sign

                Maybe I should die

                               Ok…

                               What are you implying?

                               why are you telling this to me?

                Because im lonely

The last part made her feel weird, she literally full blast a stranger on the internet about how she felt, she was crying as she tried to regain her composture, but it was useless, she didn’t wanted to stop

                               oh

                               well shit

                I know right

                Hehe how fuckign desperate am i?

                               Dude, are you ok?          

                No :D

               but it doesn’t matter

                Life is pointless

                Hehe everything has gone to shit

                               Ok... you are freaking me out

                               But I guess I understand??

                I doubt it

                               Hey, if you are going ot tell me all the story of your life

                               At least let me introduce myself

                               And then you can tell me all the shit you want

                               Ok?

                Ok

                               My name is amethyst

                Im peridot

                               …

                Shit

                You already knew that

                               You are a weird nerd

                               So tell me, what the hell are you talking about?

They spent the rest of the day talking, or more like peridot talked as amethyst just answered her with the old “ok” and “oh” and “sounds bad”, but peridot didn’t minded, she just wanted to talk with someone.

On the other side where amethyst lived, she was impressed by how much peridot went about her problems

“steven… what do I do?” she asked the fourtheen year old “my hand is cramping from holding the phone all day”

“she usually never text me this much…” steven said, reading a couple of peridot’s messages, before amethyst snatched the phone back

“rude” she said “it’s personal dude, I doubt she would like you to read it” then she laughed at her friend “are you worried steven?, do you wanna go and help her out?”

“yeah” steven said a little bit sad

“oh… well… sorry bro” she said “besides… its really really depressive”

“if you don’t want to hear her out why don’t you just tell her?” steven asked as she sitted besides her friend “I don’t think you are helping”

“of course I am!” amethyst yelled “it’s a matter of letting her emotions out!, its like when pearl starts to ramble, and we act like we listen to her nagging?, the same thing bro”  
“I don’t think that’s how it works…” steven said, bringing his ‘how to talk to people’ book “maybe you should advise her!”

“uh… since when do you have that book?” amethyst asked, weirded out by steven

“look, if you advise her maybe she will get better! and your hand could take some rest” steven said, while amethyst side eye her cramping hand

“go on” she said

“just try to make her feel better!, tell her you understand and that you want to help” steven said

“but I don’t… she has been talking about pills and school and how much she sucks…” amethyst said “and to be honest im not understanding half of it…”  
“just try please” steven asked kindly “she isn’t bad… she is pretty funny when she wants”

 

Amethyst considered her friend’s request, he had dedicated big amounts of time to chatting with this girl, also she really didn’t wanted to make her feel worse, and also it was sort of her fault that the other had gone in a nonstop rampage

“guess I will give it a try”

**Author's Note:**

> it might or might not be based on real life


End file.
